


Memory's Crannies

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Not One Of My Best Works, i am still really proud of that one, someday i should translate my very first ib fic from italian, this was particularly rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Ib spends her day at the playgroundINKTOBER Day 9Prompt: Swing





	Memory's Crannies

Ib was at the park, enjoying a sunny day. Despite being alone wearing her neutral default expression, she was actually having fun. There was a sense of freedom in the open space, the sunlight on her skin. Or maybe she was just being the ten-year-old she was and finding wonder in simple things.

A little boy, done with his playing for the day, left his spot on the swing and Ib was quick to get to it. Swinging and feeling the warm breeze over her was relaxing. The little girl felt inebriated with this air and closed her eyes inhaling deeply with a tiny smile on her lips.

Then, all of a sudden, a picture appeared inside her head. It wasn’t clear, there was a lot of colors and silhouettes with apparently random shaping but for some reason it didn’t weird her out. One of them with on fire, flames devouring it in what must have been agony. Then a flash of purple, pain in the back of her head and she opened her eyes.

She was on the ground, she apparently fell from the swing and hit her head. It hurt.

Before her there was at first the clear sky, then the somewhat familiar face of a guy with purple hair and a weird looking coat.

“Hey little girl, are you okay?” he asked, his voice full of concerned. She nodded and the older boy helped her on her feet. Usually she’d be more uncomfortable around a stranger but she felt weirdly at ease with that grownup.

Ib cleaned up her clothes from the dust of the ground and got back to the swing like nothing happened. The guy laughed “You’re a tough little one, uh?” then went behind her “Do you mind if I play a bit with you?”

Ib’s mom taught her that you shouldn’t trust strangers but the boy didn’t feel like one at all. They started at that swing, with him pushing her higher and higher, and from there went to almost all the games of the playground. She didn’t remember the last time she had so much fun.

When it was time for him to go back, Ib was sad. Would she ever see her new friend again?

They boy seemed to sense this kind of uneasiness, so he had an idea. He knelt down in front of the child and put a candy out of his pocket “Here, you can have it.” He said with a fond smile. “Feel free to eat it if you want. See you around!” and with that said, he went away.

Ib looked at the candy in his hands. She unfolded the paper around it, placed it in her pocket, then ate it. It tasted like lemon.

She waited for her parents to pick her up like that, enjoying the taste of the candy and looking where Garry went away, wondering if she would ever see him again.

It didn’t occur to her that they never really introduced and that her new friend never said his name.


End file.
